


enough emotions for today

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Birthday Present, Fluff, Gen, happy birthday sim!, ladrien sin, post-jackady, some angst bc i couldn't not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>”Go to your room, you’ve had enough emotions for today.”</i> </p><p>A stray sentence makes Marinette consider Adrien and his supposed perfection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	enough emotions for today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinnamonbookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonbookworm/gifts).



> happy birthday sim! Hope you enjoy this frankly self-indulgent trash pile of ladrien emotions   
> unbeta'd.

_ “Go to your room, you’ve had enough emotions today.”  _

It had been almost a week since Marinette had heard M. Agreste say those word but she couldn’t help and think about the implications. While it was obvious that M. Agreste was proud of his son from the way he spoke of him when Adrien was in the other room, the idea that he thought a growing boy could possibly have too many emotions didn’t say anything good about their relationship. 

Combined with the wistful way Adrien had spoken about his absent mother and the stiff way he behaved around his father’s employees and it painted a dark picture of the boy’s home life. 

Which was why Ladybug was going to visit Adrien tonight. 

Contrary to Tikki’s beliefs it was not because of Marinette’s crush. She simply wanted to help the boy and since it was apparent he had been awed by her superhero alter ego, perhaps it would be easier for her to speak to him as Ladybug and,  _ hopefully,  _ become his friend. 

It really wasn’t because of her crush. 

.

.

.

“Marinette, I still don’t think this is the best idea,” Tikki said as Marinette prepared to suit up. 

Marinette scoffed, her cheeks flushing a light pink. “Bah, it’ll be fine Tik’. I just want to get to know him better.” Tikki frowned, but didn’t say anything as Marinette began the process.  _ “Transforme moi,  _ Tikki!” The tiny kwami zoomed into the Miraculous and Marinette grinned as she felt the pure joy of transformation envelop her. 

She stood in her room, feeling the confidence that being Ladybug rush through her and jumped out the opened door to her balcony so she could swing through her city to the Agreste mansion. Hopefully her classmate would still be awake. 

It only took her a minute to land outside his window, her toes resting lightly on the slight sill as she knocked on the glass. It took only a minute before Adrien appeared in front of her, his stunning green eyes wide. Without hesitating, he slid the window open and gestured for her to come in. 

“B - Ladybug? What are you doing here?” he asked. 

Ladybug shrugged and smiled at him. “I wanted to talk with you,” she said, her tone radiating pure sweetness and her blinding smile promptly melting Adrien, who started chuckling dazedly and nodding. 

“O - okay,” he said, rubbing at the back of his neck and smiling. “I - I mean I’d love to talk with you! Please, sit down!” 

Ladybug giggled but did as he suggested, the two walking over to his desks and sitting in the two chairs in front of it. “So, how have you and your père been since the Jackady incident?” she asked. 

Adrien shrugged, ducking his head. “I don’t know how père has been but I’m fine...I’m used to père not listening to me when I try and talk to him and honestly I’m more shocked that he hasn’t been attacked before this, he can be a very harsh man - ” 

Ladybug interrupted him by clasping his shoulder. “Adrien, I’m sorry. I just came here because I thought - you looked like you could use a friend, to be honest. I mean you have...that Nino guy and I’m happy for you I just thought that maybe another friend could be, would be - it’s just - UGH!” she ended her babbling with an irritated cry and a tug on her pigtails that was very familiar but not from her. 

Adrien actually wasn’t sure where he had seen that movement before but he was certain he had. 

He chose to ignore that thought and focus on comforting his partner - even if she didn’t know it was him. “Ladybug, it’s fine. I get what you’re trying to say.” 

Ladybug peeked at him through her slim fingers, her sapphire eyes staring at him in disbelief. “You’re unbelievable,” she finally said, straightening her back and scoffing at him. “I came here to comfort  _ you  _ and you ended up being the one to comfort me instead.” 

He snorted. “I’m always here for you, Mademoiselle Bug.” 

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.  _ “Merci,  _ Monsieur Adrien.” He flushed a bright pink and his hand slowly raised up to touch the place where her lips had made contact with his skin. Marinette giggled again, though she was just as pink. 

“I - I should go. I’ll see you again?” she asked. 

He grinned at her. “Definitely.” 


End file.
